


Just a Part of Life

by twtd



Category: Army Wives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd





	Just a Part of Life

Roxy tried not to react as the alcohol soaked lips pressed against hers. She'd had drunk soldiers try to kiss her before. It was as much a part of her life making drinks and breathing smoke. But this was the first time that the soldier pressing her against a wall was a woman. She decided it was the surprise of it all. That was why she let it last as long as it did, why she was glad that they were in a back hallway. One little kiss wasn't anything to ruin a career over and she didn't need any more gossip. It was just a kiss. Well, wasn't it?


End file.
